


eyes

by yankeecandle123



Category: yankee candle - Fandom
Genre: wordvommit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankeecandle123/pseuds/yankeecandle123
Summary: this is just word vommit tbhfollow my twitter now thanks @/quackityspinky





	eyes

eyes are such bleak things

eyes tell stories humans never could

eyes mask anything and everything 

my are different though

my eyes mask the pain of a little girl whose childhood was stripped away from them

my eyes mask the pain of a manipulated child

my eyes mask the pain of one who was once happy but now is numb to it all

my eyes mask the fact that if you stare just deep enough you can grab the little bit of soul still left in me and shake it around till tears prick at the waterline and began to fall slowly

my eyes mask the fact that all smiles and confidence are conjured up from a bubbling sensation of want

my eyes mask the need to be loved that are yet so far away from accepting it

my eyes mask the pain

pain

pain

pain

that's all its been for as long as they can think back to

eyes are nice wooded bridges with nice flowers in the meadow surrounded by booms and crashes of the flames and craters of a horrible life

my eyes fall slowly to the ground wondering why why why why why

eyes that look down at the pillow they were just resting on minutes before and see the wet stains they have created so inevitably 

eyes 

eyes 

eyes

eyes

eyes


End file.
